Lost in Translation
by cornev
Summary: Tag to slightly AU version of 'The End'. Castiel, in all his wonderful virgin naivete, misunderstands Dean’s explanation of the future.


**Lost in Translation**

_This just came to me when I was bored at lunch today – my first one-shot. It is a tag to a slightly AU version of 'The End'. It takes place after Dean gets back to 2009 and is telling Cas what the future holds in store for them. The only AU element is that in this 2014, Dean was married to a girl. It had been a small ceremony presided over by Cas ( coz really who needs a priest when you've got an angel on staff to perform the ceremony?). Cas, in all his wonderful virgin naivete, naturally misunderstands Dean's explanation._

------

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the Impala's driver's seat as he headed towards the meeting place he had arranged with Sam. "Dammit Cas, we agreed no more Star Trek transporting."

"Would you rather I have left you with Zachariah?" Cas's tone was deadpan. He had been quiet while Dean had filled him in on most of what the future had in store for humanity, his usual serious look on his face as he stared forward out the window.

"No, I suppose not," Dean conceded, uncharacteristically making an effort to stop his griping. He had been genuinely grateful to Cas for yet again saving his ass from Zach. He liked this straight-laced, awkward Cas far better than the future Dean-like player Cas he had sent to his death in 2014.

"Unfortunately I have lost the power to heal," Cas continued solemnly. "Or I would help you with your pooping problem."

Dean sputtered and almost choked on his own breath. "Dude! We don't mention…that kind of thing! Okay? I'll be fine." He shook his head in disbelief and awkwardness but couldn't help but laugh at the trench-coated figure sitting shotgun. Being as sarcastic as he was, Dean was probably not the best role model for an angel who was still figuring out human humour. Trying to change the subject, he added, "If you can't heal anymore, then you should really start wearing a seatbelt."

Cas just looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised. "So you were telling me about the year 2014," he urged, steering the conversation back to their previous discussion. "In summary, you have said humanity is all but wiped out, the angels have abandoned everything, and you are…" he cocked his head slightly as the corners of his lips turned upwards in the barest hint of a real smile…"a dick."

Dean laughed again, though this time it held little humour. "That's putting it mildly." He fell silent for a moment, alone in his thoughts.

"It wasn't entirely bad, though," the hunter added grudgingly. "There were a couple of things that were kinda okay."

"Such as?" Cas was intently curious about what the future held in store for him. Dean had mentioned that the two of them were close and that Cas was fighting with the humans but had been generally evasive and hadn't elaborated further. It was obvious the hunter was hiding something.

"Well," Dean hesitated, not sure if he wanted to divulge the more personal aspects of future-Dean's life. "I was kinda married."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, I _**was**_ married. And you know what? It was nice." He glanced over at Cas, who was giving him a non-judgmental nod. Dean relaxed and realized suddenly how comfortable he had become with Cas over the past week.

"That is…unexpected," Cas said simply.

Dean grinned. "Actually, you're the one that married me, Cas."

If he had been facing his passenger rather than looking out the front window, he may have noticed the angel's blue eyes shooting open to resemble a stunned owl and his already stiff posture stiffen a great deal further, knuckles curling into his palms where they rested on his thighs.

"I…I thought you preferred the company of women," Cas stammered. "Lots of women."

Dean chuckled, oblivious. "I did, or I do, but I guess people change." A smile spread over his face as his mind wandered back to 2014 when his really hot wife (okay, future-Dean's really hot wife) had kissed him long and hard, not realizing at the time he wasn't yet her husband. At first he had felt slightly guilty for snaking on another man's wife but quickly managed to convince himself it was perfectly ethical since it was technically his wife. Yeah, he could be monogomous for that. He glanced back at Castiel. "And dude, the sex was amazing! Well, future me said it was and I'm inclined to believe him."

"Yes, it would seem future Dean is very different from you now," Cas mumbled, feeling even more flushed and uncomfortable than he had been at that brothel a few nights earlier. He had been sure the tingles and urges he had felt at that place had been genuine and had been directed at Chastity. True, he was still learning how to deal with the feelings and emotions that were hitting him harder and harder every day, but could he have been that wrong? He tugged at his already loose tie and let out a deep, awkward breath. "I must have changed somewhat drastically also," he coaxed, hoping to get some sort of explanation from Dean of how they had gone from visiting a brothel of women to eliminating women from the equation altogether.

Dean decided to give the angel a little insight. After all, it was only fair he know what road he had taken, even if only to increase the chances of Cas _**not**_ taking that road this time round. "Well, I have to admit, Cas, you surprised me. I mean, you were a total horndog!"

Dean laughed as Castiel's eyes widened yet again in shock and disbelief. He gave him a friendly backhanded slap on the arm. "Don't look so scared, dude. I won't push you again. You just let me know when you're ready," he grinned, "And I'll take care of you. You're obviously just a late bloomer."

Cas was unsure why Jimmy's body was heating up his face to an almost painful degree. He brushed the back of his knuckles against his cheek, not surprised to find it hot to the touch. Was this flushing? Was this embarrassment? He admittedly felt love for Dean. He had figured out that was what it was a while back. But he had thought it more a respectful admiration and bond of friendship. Brothers in arms. Was he misinterpreting? Was he _**in love**_ with Dean? Surely not. But Dean wouldn't be making this up. What could have possibly happened to change the very nature of their relationship?

Dean's face became serious all of a sudden. He shook his head as he struggled to come clean and tell Cas the truth. He was ashamed of what future-Dean had done to future-Cas, throwing him at Lucifer as bait, and could very easily just not say anything. Cas had lost his time-travel mojo so he wasn't going to be able to call Dean on it. But he felt he needed to apologize so he decided to be honest. "I screwed you big time, Cas. I mean I screwed you every which way to Sunday."

"Really?" Cas's reply came out in a strangled whisper, making Dean feel all the guiltier. The angel obviously had way too much faith in him if he was as surprised as he looked that future-Dean would screw future-Cas over.

"Yeah. Listen Cas, I didn't like who I became at all. If I ever become him, you need to leave me. Just walk away, man and don't look back."

Cas was silent. He had risked his life more than once, had betrayed and even killed his brothers, disobeyed his superiors, and had become a fugitive. All for Dean. He couldn't deny the man was compelling. Inspiring. Admirable in so many ways. And he was all the outcast angel had left. There was his Faith and there was Dean. Maybe it wasn't so inconceivable that they had fallen in love.

Having had enough with the doom and gloom, Dean decided to lighten the mood. "So dude, I totally wish I had been able to get a picture of my future wife. She was seriously smokin' hot! Had an ass you could take a bite out of."

Cas swallowed. "Wife?"

-----

_Yeah, I know, kinda silly. But let me know what you think anyway. It's my first ever one-shot._


End file.
